


family bonding

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [112]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Mòrag wants to get closer to her brother, and Brighid plans to help her do so.
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair/Nephel | Niall Ardanach, Meleph | Mòrag Ladair/Nephel | Niall Ardanach
Series: Commissions [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 5





	family bonding

It’s been difficult for Mòrag to get Mythra’s advice out of her head. It should be rather obvious to her, of course, that spending time with her family would help to deepen her bond. But it is far easier said than done, it’s not that she’s never tried to grow closer to her cousin before. In many ways, the two of them are close, given the way they were raised. They still consider each other brother and sister, but that isn’t quite enough.

It doesn’t change the fact that things between them have never felt quite normal. That’s a given, of course, taking into account the duties that both Niall and Mòrag hold, but it still doesn’t sit right with Mòrag that the two of them have so much distance between them. In her desperation, she turns to Brighid, who suggests the two of them spend some time together. Her advice is about as broad as Mythra’s, but Mòrag is slowly putting together an idea of what she would like to do with Niall.

Once she brings this plan up with him, he is quick to agree. The two of them manage to find time in their busy schedules for something of a vacation, and once that is settled, Mòrag can’t seem to calm down. The more she thinks about the trip, the spa the two of them will be meeting at, the more she wonders if she can do any of this right to begin with.   
How is she supposed to know how to greet the young man who was raised so closely with her, the young man she calls family, but feels so distant from now? It’s a bizarre situation, and Brighid can tell just how nervous the situation is making her Driver. The Blade doesn’t enjoy seeing Mòrag like this, and slowly, comes up with a solution she hopes will help.

“Would you like me to come with you?” Brighid offers, and Mòrag is taken aback. Her blade usually accompanies her, of course, but she didn’t really consider that an option with this sort of meeting. Of course, Brighid would be a great help to Mòrag. The Blade has always been better at this sort of thing than her inexperienced Driver. She doesn’t have the same coldness to her, the same lack of emotion, so of course Mòrag doesn’t have to consider this offer for long before she has her answer.

“You would do that? Of course I would love your help,” Mòrag says, and Brighid smiles at her, offering warmth and confidence.

“I thought you might,” Brighid says. With that settled, the trip is fast approaching, and Mòrag considers how she is going to actually go about getting closer to Niall. With Brighid accompanying her, she knows it will be a lot easier. She can rely on her Blade to guide and help her, and the two of them begin formulating their plans. Niall will be meeting them there, of course, so they have plenty of time to finalize these plans before they actually meet up with the boy.

  
~X~

Mòrag doesn’t know much about getting closer to others, of course. She’s never really cared about such things, never really had the time to. She always had her goals, just as Niall did, and they each shouldered far too heavy of burdens to worry much about such trivialities. Now, she is left at a loss. How is she supposed to know what to do? She is glad Brighid will be with her to help, that will at least ease the tension of all of this. Her blade is far more knowledgeable than she, and she knows she can count on her advice.

Though, the only things the two of them can think of are of a more sexual nature. They want to work together to show Niall just how important he is to Mòrag. At first, Morga balks at the idea. She doesn’t feel particularly strongly against it, but she is nervous. It’s more about her lack of experience in such matters than anything else, how is she supposed to do a good job of displaying the depths of her affections when she hardly even knows what she’s doing?    
But, Brighid assures her that those sort of specifics won’t matter in the moment. Niall is going to love whatever Mòrag decides to do with him, specifically because it is Mòrag doing them. Even now, on their way to meet up with Niall at the spa they’ve decided upon, Mòrag has cold feet.

“But, I’m still not entirely sure what it is I’ll be doing with him,” Mòrag says, and Brighid smiles, offering a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“I’ve told you, there’s no need to agonize over this so much. Whatever happens, happens, and the most important part is making sure it is all natural,” Brighid offers, guiding Mòrag even now. She knows she will likely play a heavy part in this bonding, that her guidance will be necessary given how nervous Mòrag is. In a way, it is somewhat cute. Mòrag is fearless in so many regards, but here she is, absolutely terrified by the idea of trying to get closer to the boy she’s known as her little brother for most of her life.

Brighid can’t help but grin just thinking about it, and thinking about helping the two of them get closer. She knows this will work, even if Mòrag has her reservations. Niall is going to love this, going to be so pleased by what they plan to do with him, even if Mòrag is a bit shaky about things at first. It won’t take long for her to fall into the rhythm of things, Brighid is sure of that.

“I’m still not so sure,” Mòrag says,b her face is as calm and neutral as ever. If she didn’t know her so well, Brighid would never assume there was inner turmoil threatening to boil over within her Driver.

“Well, we are getting close, so there’s nothing for it but to wait now, hm?” Brighid offers one final squeeze of Mòrag’s shoulder for comfort ending the conversation.

~X~

Niall seemed a bit shocked when Mòrag suggested this. As Emperor of Mor Ardain, and as Special Inquisitor, the two do speak frequently. But it’s one thing to be sending reports, and another thing entirely to be sending a request to meet at a spa so that he can be “spoiled” by his big sister. Their family ties are not something that have come up much recently, so Niall is surprised by how sudden all of this seems. He accepts, of course, knowing Mòrag wouldn’t do anything like this lightly.

Of course, if Mythra had known just how Brighid and Mòrag would take that bit about “spoiling” Niall, she might have edited her advice a bit. The plans those two have come up with will certainly work to bring Mòrag and Niall closer together, but it might not be in the ways Mythra had hoped. Still, it is far too late for them to back down now. The date is set, and they have all arrived at the spa they have chosen. Given their stations, it was no matter to book the entire facility, leaving no one there to disturb them for this. 

“Ah, Mòrag, I’m glad you could make it! And you, too, Brighid,” Niall says, as he greets the two of them.

“We’re the ones who invited you here, are we not?” Brighid says, smiling at the Emperor. Not many people would speak to him thus, but she has a bit more leeway than most when it comes to this family.

“Well, yes but I arrived first, so it is my duty to greet you, isn’t it?” Niall says, taking it all in stride. He is so young, and always tries to put on enough airs to counteract that. In truth, his dignified air is kind of cute, in its own right. It is sad in some ways, of course, as the boy has been forced to grow up far sooner than he should have, but he does his best.

“Good to see you, Niall,” Mòrag says, finally speaking up for herself. “I’m glad you could make it, too.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Niall says, and she can’t tell if that is genuine or just more of his pleasantries. It doesn’t matter either way, considering how open he seems to be to this trip together, to the idea of spending time with each other. 

“It’s been too long since we were able to relax together, hasn’t it?” Mòrag says, hinting at the very things Mythra told her.

“I suppose so, but the two of us are always busy, aren’t we?” Niall answers, shaking his head. “It’s hard to make time like this, and that is why we have to make the best of it!”

“Exactly right,” Brighid says, glancing at Mòrag. She finds the Special Inquisitor seemingly lost in thought, pondering her next move already. It’s almost funny, watching the way she thinks through every move even with something like this. This is her little brother, and yet she looks at him as if he is some battle to fight. Her strategy is impeccable, of course, so even with her lack of experience Brighid is sure things will go exactly as they’ve planned, but it is funny to see the gears turning as she plots out her approach.

“Well, then, we shouldn’t waste our time, hm?” Mòrag says, “The water is waiting for us, is it not?”

“Of course, of course,” Niall answers, and the three of them split up. It is only natural that, being family and with the entire place rented out, they would share a bath. But, that doesn’t mean that they are going to change in front of each other. Soaking in the water is one thing, but openly stripping in front of Mòrag and Brighid? Niall would surely not be able to handle such a situation. For his modesty, he retires to his own room to change, while Brighid and Mòrag go to another.

~X~

“I’m still not sure about all of this,” Mòrag says, and Brighid consoles her once more.

“He is happy to see you, you know. Didn’t you see the way his face lit up? It might have been some time since the two of you were able to be close like this, but didn’t it seem like he wanted those days back just as badly as you do?”

“Well, yes, but Mythra mentioned making small talk, or chit chat, and I just don’t know if what we have planned is-” Mòrag starts, but Brighid is quick to cut her off.

“She also said to spoil him, and I can think of no better way than this, can you?” Brighid says, and Mòrag falls silent. She is lost in thought for a moment, before she nods.

“You’re right, of course. He is my little brother, and I am going to do my best to be the big sister he deserves,” she says, her resolve now solidified. It’s too late for worries like this now, anyway. They have come so far with this plan, and backing out now would just be a waste of all the time and effort they’ve put into planning and getting Niall here.

The Blade and Driver finish changing, clad in only towels, as they step into the heat of the spring. It is steamy, and they find that Niall is already in the water. He seems to be soaking happily, taking in the heat of the water there, and they can see his towel strewn over a nearby hook. Somehow, the knowledge that he must be naked beneath that water is enough to make Mòrag nervous all over again. But, it is far too late for her to back out now. She’s never done anything like this, and now here she is, wearing nothing but a towel that she is about to take off, planning on entering a bath with her little brother.

To top it off, that’s not even the end of their plans. Mòrag and Brighid have far more planned for how they intend to spoil the young Emperor, and it is only going to start with them joining him in the pleasantly warm water of this spring. Brighid is enough to shock Mòrag into movement, finally. Her Blade takes charge, removing her towel with surprising calm considering the circumstances. Niall seems a bit shocked, watching as the lovely blade is naked before him, before slowly lowering herself into the water. Despite the boy’s general calm demeanor, he can’t help blushing at the sight. Seeing Brighid make things look that easy, Mòrag does the same. She takes one deep breath to steady her nerves, then removes the towel that covers her, joining the others in the water. It’s a weird mix of emotion, wanting to sink into the water quickly to avoid embarrassment, but also wanting the young Emperor to really take in the sight of the young woman who was raised as his sister being completely naked before him.

She wonders if he enjoys this, if he is loving seeing the two of them naked. Mòrag is sure that Brighid, at the least, was enough to pique his interest. The Blade really is quite lovely, and even Niall would be hard pressed to remain calm in the face of her beauty. But, she is shocked to find his gaze lingers more on herself than on Brighid. Could it be that her cousin is more interested in her? The thought makes her blush, but she doesn’t see how that could possibly be. Either way, the awkward tension that has built up between the three of them seems to be thick enough to slice with a knife. That is, until Brighid breaks it.

“So glad that you could join us,” she says, looking to Niall with a smile. “Isn’t it nice to have a chance to relax like this?”

“It is!” Niall agrees, smiling as the tension eases up. “I’m glad to receive an invitation from the two of you, and especially glad for a chance to catch up with Mòrag. It’s been some time since we’ve spoken as anything other than Emperor and Inquisitor, hasn’t it?”

:”Yes, it has,” Mòrag agrees, nodding. “But I was hoping we could use this time to get closer, I mean… we are family after all, are we not?”

“Well, I’m open to that idea,” Niall says, nodding. Somehow, the boy treats even this like a sort of negotiation. Mòrag wonders if this plan will ever work, but Brighid seems willing to keep things moving along for her Driver. 

“We’re very glad to hear that,” she says, as she moves in closer. Before that, she and Mòrag had eased in on the opposite end of the spring, with Niall keeping his distance from the two women he was sharing the water with. Now, she is approaching him, bearing in from his left side. She leans in against him, letting the heat of her body add to the heat of the spring. “I think it will be a lot of fun for the three of us.”

“I’m… a bit confused,” Niall says, as his blush deepens. From this angle, Mòrag can tell her brother is losing his cool quite quickly, She’s sure he’s had to deal with his share of suitors, given his position, but he was not in the mindset for such a thing now. The contact he is receiving from Brighid seems to be more than enough to fluster the boy. “Fun? I thought we were just spending some time together.”

“Well, what Brighid means,” Mòrag begins, as she too closes in on her brother, joining him at his ride side instead. She does her best to emulate Brighid, to push in as close as she can until she is shoulder to shoulder with her brother. “Is that the three of us would be bonding together.”

“Bonding?” Niall asks, not fully understanding what is going on. Brigihd makes things obvious enough, as she decides that beating around the bush on this will only make things harder. Neither Mòrag nor Niall can see her move, obscured as she is by the water, but she reaches over, between Niall’s legs. It’s not hard for her to find his cock, especially given that he is already hard. She is shocked to find just how  _ large  _ he is, but not nearly as shocked as Niall is once her hand closes around his shaft. “Ah!?”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Brighid murmurs, leaning in so that she is speaking into the boy’s ear. “Mòrag wanted to spoil you, you know. To show you how good a big sister can be, if you’d let her get closer.”

“That’s right, Niall,” Mòrag says, doing her best to fight the apprehension that dropping their titles brings. Brighid makes all of this look so damn easy! She knows she’s already made contact with Niall, and has to admit she’s a bit jealous of that confidence. 

“Are… are the two of you sure about all this?” Niall asks. He doesn’t want to turn them down, not when he’s already struggling against his arousal. He thought all of this seemed to be a bit strange, but he can’t argue against his body. Not when he wants this so badly, not when the hand that is now slowly pumping up and down his length feels so incredible. Warm, and soft, far better than his own hand could ever be.

“Naturally,” Brighid says, and Mòrag nods.

“We’ve discussed it at length, in fact,” Mòrag adds, now reaching in as well. Her hand joins Brighid’s and the two of them work in tandem to stroke the Emperor’s cock. Mòrag’s eyes widen at his size, a bit taken aback by all of this. Part of her had expected him to be on the smaller side, and she is just as shocked as Brighid was by the cock that fills her hand. It works to add to the apprehension she feels, the fear and nervousness, but she does her best to power through that.

For a moment, the three retain this position. Mòrag and Brighid work to stroke off Niall, keeping a steady pace that is just enough to drive the boy mad. They aren’t aiming to finish him off, not yet, that is for much later in their plans. They just want to keep him going, to show him how much fun the two of them can be. It seems to be working perfectly, he keeps alternating his gaze between the two of them, watching as they do their best to spoil him.

“Are you enjoying this?” Brighid asks, eventually. This prompts Niall to nod, not trusting his voice given the situation he is in. The boy is remaining shockingly calm, given this is his big sister and her Blade that are servicing him. He is doing his best to keep up, to maintain his composure, but that is going to shatter sooner rather than later. “Your cock is so big, I’m excited for what comes next.”

“It… it is?” Niall asks, a bit shocked. 

“Mhm, it’s really quite nice. Though Mòrag is the one who will be truly lucky, aren’t you, Mòrag?” Brighid asks, leaving Niall to snap his attention back towards his sister.

“What does she mean?” Niall asks, though he is pretty sure of exactly what it is Brighid is implying. He can’t be sure, of course, but his hopes are high. The way Mòrag is blushing at him, doing her best to keep from freaking out during all of this, his expectations are mostly confirmed.

“Just be patient,” Brighid says, with a smile. It would seem this is a bit too much for Mòrag, but she simply can’t help pushing from her position of overseer. She has to try and move things along, to keep Mòrag moving even if she might be a bit overwhelmed. “For now, how about you get up out of the water?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course,” Niall says, lifting up so that he is sitting on the water’s edge instead. The girls shift then, working in closer while still staying under the water.

“Here, Mòrag, watch and follow my lead,” Brighid says, rising up enough to lean in towards Niall’s lap. Now that he is out of the water, Brighid can’t help but admire his cock. Out in the open, it seems even larger than it did in her hand. In truth, even she is a bit intimidated, but she’s not going to let that slow her down now. She has an example to set, after all. She leans in, parting her lips and taking the Emperor’s cock between her lips. 

She has an expert’s touch, leaving Mòrag to admire her skill as she bobs her head up and down her little brother’s length. Brighid is, as always, impressive. Mòrag does her best to note her technique, to think of how in the world she is going to emulate this, while Niall gasps out from the pleasure he is offered.

“That’s… really nice,” he mutters, lost completely in the feeling of Brighid sucking him off. The Blade gazes up at him, her eyes intense and fierce even as she sucks him off. She shows the same level of tenacity and dedication that she shows on the battlefield, and it definitely carries through. Mòrag can tell just how much Niall is loving this, but it can only go on for so long. Brighid pulls back, leaving the boy crying out for more.

“Now, now, I can’t hog all of you, you know,” Brighid says, motioning for Mòrag to replace her. Slowly, she leans in as well, doing her best to match what Brighid was doing. It isn’t easy, and she struggles at first. Parting her lips is an easy enough start, but she begins to feel a bit strained as she tries to fit him within her mouth. It isn’t easy, despite how simply Brighid made things look, but Niall is moaning for her either way. She gazes up at him, trying to match the intensity she saw in Brighid’s eyes.

Mòrag does her best to emulate her Blade, though she would likely be better served trying to find whatever makes her most comfortable. Brighid knows this, and soon chimes in with more of her guidance.

“Mòrag, don’t try so hard to do it like me, okay? He is your brother, after all, just do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable,” Brighid says, and Mòrag finally shifts things up a bit. She was trying to take him as far as Brighid did, but that was far too much for her inexperienced throat. Now, she is taking things more slowly, focusing on the tip and upper part of Niall’s shaft. She adds in some efforts from her tongue, slowly working it against him as she moves up and down the length she can handle.

“Ah, that’s… that’s even better!” Niall murmurs, and Mòrag’s eyes widen. She seems pleased by his praise, so he continues. “You’re amazing.”

“She enjoys that, you know. She seems to be a fan of your huge cock, too,” Brighid says, reaching down to help even as Mòrag does her best to get NIall off. The boy seems overwhelmed by all of this, but he wouldn’t dare stop either of them. Not when this all feels so damn good, not when he’s completely lost in the pleasure they offer. He is barely keeping up, and once Brighid’s hand is wrapped round the base of his cock, slowly pumping up and down beneath where Mòrag is sucking him off, the boy finds himself overwhelmed. He is so far gone, unable to call out as he reaches his peak.   
With a soft groan, he comes, his seed spilling into Mòrag’s mouth. At first, she sputters with confusion, but Brighid is quick to chime in.

“Stay calm, just take it, swallow it when you can,” Brighid guides, and Mòrag follows. She does her best to stay calm, to not be overwhelmed by all of this, and soon manages to get her brother’s load down. She comes back then, gasping in surprise as she releases his cock.

“I… I did it,” she mutters, and NIall smiles down at her.

“That was incredible,” he says, reaching out to pat his sister on the head. He can’t believe this is all really happening, but nothing has ever felt that good. Of course he’s been overwhelmed by desire before, and taken matters into his own hands, but this was something else entirely. Even as he sits waiting, watching as Mòrag recovers, his cock remains hard. Brighid notices this, and seems eager to move things long.

“Alright, Mòrag, now it’s time for that last part,” she says, and Mòrag seems to grow a bit more nervous. 

“I… I know,” she says, at a loss. She’s usually able to face all sorts of situations with her head held high, ready to stare down risk of death in battle. But this? It intimidates her even more than that. She is really going to give her first time up to her little brother, to the cousin she’s known for so long, the boy she was raised with, but also… her Emperor. All in the name of pampering him, of spoiling him.   
She doesn’t know if the advice Mythra gave her should have led her to this point, or if Brighid’s guidance is really what she needed, but it seems far too late to turn back now. She rises up, out of the water, and Niall looks over her body with an almost hungry gaze. The way he looks at her, the way he seems to want more from her, it does help to bolster her resolve in this.

Mòrag is sure this is right, sure that this is the best way to get closer to Niall. With that in mind, she follows the guidance Brighid talked her through earlier. She lowers herself onto his lap, settling in on top of Niall. Mòrag goes blank, now that she’s so close to where she needs to be. For a second she hesitates, but Brighid is quick to offer her aid.

“Here, allow me,” she says, leaning in to help guide Niall’s cock towards Mòrag’s entrance. Nervous as she may be, all of this has served to get her in the mood. Sucking her brother’s cock, watching as Brighid did the same… it’s all served to make Mòrag wet, and that helps as she begins to gently sink down onto Niall’s cock. She’s going to give herself over to him, to let him have her first time and ride him until he comes inside of her.

Brighid told her there’d be no better way to get close to him than letting him have her first time and even going so far as to try and let him knock her up. She could bear his child for him, and that would surely show him just how much she loves him. Mòrag isn’t entirely sure about all that, but she has to admit that it feels rather nice, slowly sinking down onto his cock like this.   
Of course, that feeling soon fades, giving way to mild discomfort. He’s just so big, so much bigger than she could ever have expected, and she can feel her body stretching to accommodate him. She never would have guessed that her little brother was packing this much, and Brighid seems just as shocked as Mòrag is. But, she does her best to grin and bear it. She stares down at him, watching his face shift as she takes him deeper, and deeper. He is moaning up at her, smiling, and she can tell he’s loving this.

No matter what, that face makes it all worth it. If he is enjoying himself, then every bit of this is going according to plan. Mòrag steels herself, she’s done far more for her Emperor, and this far from the last time she’ll suffer a bit of pain for him. The more she learns, the better she gets at this, the more fun she’ll have. That’s what Brighid told her, at least, and she trusts her Blade. She is going to follow through with this plan, she isn’t going to let anything stop her now.

“Does it feel good, Niall?” Brighid asks, and the boy nods. “Are you enjoying the feeling of your sister’s cunt?”

“Yes!” the boy answers, and Brighid smiles.

“Good, she’s going to let you come inside, you know,” Brighid continues, helping to guide things along even now. Mòrag nods then, agreeing with Brighid. 

“Please, Niall, I need you to fill me up!” Mòrag says, finally finding her voice. So far, she’s been struggling to calm herself enough to speak. The pain she feels is finally mingling well with pleasure, as she bounces on her brother’s cock. He is so big, and it is driving her crazy. She is giving herself over completely to her desires, letting him know exactly how badly she needs this.

“You… you want me to come inside?” the boy says, understanding the implications well enough.

“Yes, please!” Mòrag says, “I want us to be even closer, to be as close as we can, because I love you!”

“That’s right, Niall, she wants you to knock her up. Use that big cock of yours, put it to good use,” the Blade says, her voice offering calm guidance even now. At this point, Niall hardly needs it. He is given over completely to instinct, now working his hips in tandem with Mòrag’s motions. He thrusts up into her as she rides him, adding to her momentum, driving her mad with lust.

She wants this, and Brighid leans in behind her, taking hold of Mòrag’s hips. She offers guidance here too, slowly pushing her from side to side, guiding her to grind her hips down against Niall. Soon, the boy is crying out, already driven mad from the motions of his sister’s hips. 

“I can’t take this, I’m going to-” he starts, but he is already there. With a groan, he comes once more, this time letting his seed spill into Mòrag’s cunt. He fills her up, coming harder than he did before, letting her have every bit of what he’s got. 

The sudden feeling of his seed filing her is enough to make her cry out, tipping her head back in climax. It’s unlike anything she’s ever felt before, and Mòrag finds herself hoping this is enough to knock her up. To get her pregnant with her brother’s child. She also hopes the two of them will be even closer now, that this will bridge the gap that time and titles have placed between them.

For a moment, they are locked together like this. She rests on his lap, while Brighid smiles down approvingly at the two of them.

“You did well,” she says, and Niall wraps his arms around Mòrag, hugging his sister tightly.

“I love you, Mòrag,” he murmurs, and Mòrag is stunned by all of this. Stunned, but happy. Maybe they’ll be closer, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
